The order of Peace
This is a peace keeping order created by King Mickey for a more organized effort to maintain the heartless. History When sora and Riku returned the king founded this organization to make sure that Sora and Riku could earn a living fighting the heartless, and to do so more efficiantly. Ever since they have been traveling to different worlds in the realm of light to asssit against the presistant heartless threat. Members King Mickey The founder and leader of the organization, king mickey uses the keyblade from the realm of darkness. and can use a special coat to go into the realm of darkness unphased. He uses the Kingdom Key DΩ the most powerfull incarnation of his personal weapon. he can use the star seeker if he needs a weapon from the realm of light. Sora The most powerfull member. He weilds the Keyblade from the realm of light. his drive armor allows him to use several different forms and he has a different limmit break and keyblade set for each. standard form *The Kingdom key Ά (kingdom key alpha) the most powerful version of the kingdom key and the easiest one for him to use. Valor form *Kingdom Key Ά *Dream sword Wisdom form *Starbinder- fusion keyblade created by the combination of the (Starseeker) wich represents the magic of Yen Sid with the Spellbinder (Wich represents the magic of Merlin) master form *Ultima Weapon *(local keyblade) Whichever keyblade corresponds to the world he's in or the party member he's with, if he was in wonderland he would use the lady luck, if he was in hollow bastion it would depend on the party member. the chart lists world keyblade prefrences, and party corespoonding keyblades world keyblades Wonderland=Lady Luck Deep jungle=Jungle king++ Agrahba= wishing lamp+ halloween town=Pumpkin head :christmas town= the decisive pumpkin Neverland=fairy harp Beasts Castle=The black Rose(New) Land of dragons=Crouching Tiger(New) Port Royal=Follow the wind+ Timeless River/Disney castle=Monocrhome 4.0 Olympus coliseum=Olympian Crest(new) :The underworld= Fatal Crest :With auroun=Gaurdian Soul :with cloud=Duality of Heart(new) Hollow bastion=Gullwing++ :The 100 Acer wood=Sweet Innocence :Space Parinoids=Photon Debugger+ :With Leon=Sleeping Lionheart(New) Final Form *Two become one- Represents memories of Riku Kairi and Roxas *Bond of Flame- Represents the memories of Axle Riku Keyblade weilder of the realm of light. His experiance has left him with the power to tolerate and use darkness to an extent. *Way to Dawn Donald and Goofy loyal companions of sora and the King they must follow them. *Dream Rod- donalds weapon *Dream sheild- Goofys weapon While neither of there weapons are technicaly keyblades they are able to Realease hearts that they defeat and gain even more keyblade like qualitys in the presense of a real one. Roxas Roxas is the former Nobody of sora. After a particularly strange incident, Sora realized that he could literaly realease Roxas from his body at the cost of halfing his stats, lossing final form, increasing the chance of going into antiform, and lossing half of his hp. when he is released he is wearing his casual outfit. His appearance has had an interesting effect. a certain sect of the lesser nobodys will appeare before him and follow his commands, they dose because they are still loyal to the organization or because they belive that, having acendend to the status of whole person, can give them theire hearts back (this is largely based on the rumors that Axle was abel to feel because Roxas gave him his heart). The lesser Nobody types who come to him consist of samurais, dusks, creepers, and asssassins. *Two become One- Single weilding mode. *Oathkeeper and Oblivion- Dule weilding mode. in dule weilding mode his attack set changes and increases in speed, but his damage per hit gose down. the party members The party members from each world also volunteer to assist but are not realy memebers. Category:POS-1732 Category:Groups and Organizations